


The Most He Could Do

by citrinesunset



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Resurrection, Reunions, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: After Cuba, Alex finds himself mourning Darwin--and what they never got to have.Then he agrees to search for a mutant Charles has sensed.
Relationships: Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2020





	The Most He Could Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Alex isn't excited for the first winter at the mansion. Charles is recovering, but... his heart aches, missing Darwin. But one day, he finds he's not alone.

In the winter of 1962, Alex had too much time to think. Some days, he wanted to pack up and go, but he wasn't going to leave the Professor like that. Sean, who actually had a life to go back to, had reluctantly left a month ago. Charles was still recovering from his injury. And Hank wasn't exactly able to do the grocery shopping in his new, furry state. In truth, Alex didn't mind having a purpose. It wasn't what he'd signed up for, but it wasn't something he could walk away from, either.

But the mansion was too big for three people, and on the long December nights, he felt that more acutely than ever. Most days, he didn't really miss the others. Erik, Raven, and Angel had made their choice. But in the days before Cuba, there'd been so much going on that Alex barely had a moment to think. He was training all day, and when his head hit the pillow at night, he was out.

He hadn't really mourned Darwin until now.

Alex couldn't say what it was he regretted. If he asked himself, he couldn't think of a single thing he could have done differently. Still….

He remembered standing in the courtyard of the CIA base, listening to the crickets chirp as he lit a cigarette. Remembered Darwin coming up behind him, his voice warm as he said, "Got one to spare?"

As he handed Darwin the pack, their hands touched. Darwin brushed his calloused thumb across Alex's knuckles.

The others had already gone to bed. It was after midnight, and they stayed up talking until it was almost dawn.

Alex couldn't think of anything he would have done differently, but if he'd known it would be their last chance, maybe he would.

Alex couldn't even pretend to understand the mad scientist stuff Hank came up with. So when Hank and Charles started debating something about Cerebro over dinner, Alex only half followed it.

"The way Cerebro works with your ability can be unpredictable," Hank was saying. "It could be anything. An error."

"No, I don't think so. I've noticed it three times, now."

Alex had heard enough to gather that they were talking about a mutant the Professor had sensed. Looking up from the paper he was reading, Alex said, "What's so unusual about this one? I thought you were finding dozens of mutants."  
Charles rubbed his forehead and shook his head. "It's hard to describe, honestly. There's definitely a mutant mind, but I can't access it. It seems to be getting stronger, but it's difficult to tell."

"And where is this mutant located?"

Charles and Hank shared a look. Hank said, "Not far from the CIA base we were at, actually."

The conversation nearly stopped there, but Alex was debating something in his mind. After a minute, he said, "Do you want me to go check it out?"

It would be drive, but maybe it would do him some good to get away.

Charles frowned. "I'm not sure that would be wise. We don't who it is, and you wouldn’t be able to sense them."

Alex might not have been a telepath, or a genius like Hank, but he knew he was capable of taking a road trip to check out the lead. "It wouldn't be that hard to drive down there to look around. Maybe you could try to get more details from Cerebro, and if you do, you can relay them to me."

Charles still looked hesitant, and it occurred to Alex that maybe he didn't want to risk anyone else. But he also looked troubled by the mystery.

The next morning, Alex stocked up on enough groceries for the mansion for a week as well as provisions for himself. He packed his duffle bag and went on the road.

Charles had been able to give him fairly precise coordinates. They led him into the woods.

He wished he'd thought to bring a compass. At least he had a map, not that it did him much good. It was daylight, but the woods were thick, and he wasn't certain how close he was to CIA property. The last thing he needed was to get arrested.

He was starting to wonder if Hank had been right about the readings being an error. There was no one out there. And unless he was looking for a deer or a bird, he didn't think he was going to find anyone.

Still, he searched for close to an hour. Better to do his due diligence now. He was about to turn around and retrace his steps when he heard rustling in the foliage.

He froze. It was probably an animal. All the same, he said, "Hello?"

He waited. The noise only increased, which put him on edge. Whatever it was sounded bigger than a rabbit. A deer would have run when it heard him. Were there bears out here?

He wasn't helpless, but he wanted to avoid using his power. It was too liable to draw attention. He stood, back tensed, and waited for something to happen.

He saw a flicker of movement in the brush. Something alive but unidentifiable. The creature emerged, and as it came nearer, Alex saw that it was changing. Getting taller. More human. And then Alex recognized him.

"Darwin? You're alive?"

It was a stupid question, but what else could he say? Darwin was standing in front of him, alive and…completely naked.

Darwin didn't answer, and Alex said, "You've been here this whole time?"

Darwin shook his head. "No," he said slowly, like he was figuring it out as he spoke. "No, I think I've been regenerating."

Alex gave Darwin his fleece-lined jacket. It wasn't much to cover him with, and Alex was relieved that there was no one around when they got to where Alex had parked the car. At the motel, he had Darwin wait while he went inside to get some pants for him.

He hated to leave him. He thought he might be gone when he came back.

But he wasn't, and soon he had Darwin in his room. While Darwin took a long shower, Alex sat down and tried to process everything. His heart still hadn't stopped pounding. By the time it even occurred to him to call Charles, he heard the shower shut off. And then it was out of his mind again.

Darwin emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

He was thin, with less muscle than Alex remembered. But he was alive.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Alex asked.

Darwin raised his eyebrows. "You tell me. I don't remember much after the part where we got attacked by Shaw and his cronies."

"Yeah, well…." There was so much to tell him, and Alex didn't know where to start. "We stopped Shaw. It's all over. Seriously, though, what happened? We thought you were gone." _There was nothing left,_ he almost said.

"I guess not completely. How long has it been?"

"A few months."

Darwin huffed. "Then I guess now I know how long it takes to evolve a new body." He shook his head. "Man, this is not what I signed up for."

Alex got up and walked over to the bed. He sat down beside Darwin. "I can't believe I just left you. I should have known." His voice cracked.

There must have been something he could have done.

"You're here now. How'd you find me?"

"Cerebro. I should call the Professor. He needs to know."

"Maybe later, after I get some food?"

"Yeah. Of course." Selfishly, he wanted Darwin to himself for as long as possible.

Neither of them made a move to get up, and Alex again found himself consumed with thoughts.

He wouldn't have any more regrets.

Slowly, he touched Darwin's bare shoulder. He touched Darwin's hand, which somehow still felt the same even though he no longer had calluses on his thumb. And when Darwin didn't pull away, Alex leaned in and kissed him.

Darwin said nothing, but pressed his forehead against Alex's. He put his arm around Alex, and for the first time since he could remember, Alex did not feel alone.


End file.
